


Newlyweds

by whisperingink



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard Henry scream again, his voice raw and animalistic, any words unrecognizable, growing fainter by the second. Libra muttered a prayer over her but she didn’t want that now, she wanted her husband. 'I want to see your face,' she thought, shivering all over, 'Your real face.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

Olivia remembered the day everyone found out she’d planned to marry the Plegian mage, the incredulous stares she received from everyone as she walked through camp the day after Henry proposed. She’d felt judged, humiliated to the point of tears. Yes, it was just a couple of months after he’d arrived in a swarm of crows to jeer at Prince Chrom and declare his intent to fight alongside him with a barrage of puns and a love of blood, but she didn’t understand why people had to be so cruel.

When she overheard a group of footsoldiers, unaware of her presence behind a nearby tree, gossiping about whether or not “The Plegian” had cursed her into his bed, joking about how easily tricked she must’ve been, Olivia found herself almost shaking with rage. She wanted to defend her soon to be husband, yell at the crass men for making such cruel judgements about their relationship without any knowledge of their situation. She felt anxiety lodged in her throat, preventing her from speaking out against their nasty words.

Her lower lip trembled when she started thinking about how her other friends might react to her new marriage, tears spilling down her cheeks as she imagined their judgemental faces. She was a dancer, ward of Khan Basilio, she could hear them telling her she should’ve married a highborn, not a “traitor in waiting”. Olivia hated that her anger manifested as tears, she wanted to be brave and strong like the other women in the army, not a cowardly little girl. She wanted to make them see how sweet and kind Henry really was, behind his mask of happy go lucky murdering. But it seemed futile, since people were so convinced that Henry was nothing more than a sadist, and her nothing more than a hapless victim.

“Olivia, darling?” she heard a familiar voice ask, soon catching a whiff of floral perfume, “Whatever is the matter? Why are you crying?” Olivia sniffed, looking up at Maribelle who stood over her with an expression of utmost concern on her pretty face. She wiped at her nose and stood up, tears still trickling down her cheeks as Maribelle quickly whipped out a hankerchief to dab at her face.

“I just–they–” and then she dissolved into tears, leaning down against Maribelle’s shoulder as the shorter woman wrapped her in a hug, patting her back while trying to offer words of comfort.

“Oh sweetheart, is this about those nasty plebians gossiping about you and Henry?” she asked, stroking Olivia’s long pink hair, “Pay them no mind dear, they’re not worth a lady’s time of day.”

“B-But it’s not just them,” she hiccuped, feeling terrible for getting snot on Maribelle’s nice outfit, “I-It’s everyone, they all think Henry’s evil or that he cursed me or that I’m just too stupid to notice how he is on the battlefield, but they don’t know the real him!” she pulled away from Maribelle’s shoulder, taking the handkerchief to dab at her eyes, “They don’t know how he takes care of animals, or how sweet he is to me, or all the little things he does to help around camp with his magic.”

“Shh, darling,” Maribelle soothed, brushing Olivia’s bangs from her face, “There are plenty of people who know perfectly well how kind Henry can be. Why, just the other day I heard my darling Lissa telling a number of people how sweet it was of him to help her get to sleep, and Frederick has nothing but kind things to say about one of Chrom’s most devoted soldiers. See, people who actually have decent character know what to say. Dry your tears.”

“But there are so many more people who think I’m mad for loving him,” Olivia whimpered, trying to straighten her clothes, “Lon’qu can’t even look at me anymore, and I’ve known him for so long. He thinks I’m crazy...I don’t even want to know what Khan Basilio will say when he hears about it.” Her miserable tone obviously alerted Maribelle to her need of a hug, which she gladly obliged. Olivia buried her face in Maribelle’s perfect curls and sniffed again. The shorter girl squeezed her tightly before pulling away with a confident smile.

“If my husband’s inability to communicate his worries about you bothers you that much dear, I will give him a smack upside the head with my parasol. Now, you mustn’t let all of this get to you,” she comforted. Olivia nodded, trying to hold her head high the way she saw Maribelle do daily. “Let’s see a smile,” Maribelle cajoled, and Olivia meekly smiled, which must’ve been good enough for Maribelle as she took Olivia’s arm and started leading her back to camp. “There’s the lovely dancer we all adore,” she smiled, “Now let’s head back, it’s almost time for ‘Frederick’s Fanatical Fitness Hour.’” They both cringed, but trudged back to camp nonetheless. Olivia still felt that little bit of anxiety in the pit of her stomach, but pushed it down for now.

-

The gossiping didn’t stop to her sadness, but Henry didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He woke her up every morning with a kiss, and some kind of odd compliment along the lines of, “You look as cute as a barrel of dead kittens!” It was morbid...but endearing, to her at least. She figured that the rest of camp would just have to deal with their relationship, although some seemed to be coming around. Maribelle occasionally made comments about how once the war was over she ought to have a real ceremony, because ‘she knew the most divine seamstress who could sew a gown fit for a Feroxian ceremony’ but Olivia couldn’t pay attention to that. The war grew nastier by the day.

Robin often split her and Henry up on the battlefield, saying that as two of her strongest soldiers they needed to help the weaker members of the army. She fought alongside Libra for the current battle, her sword and his axe a ferocious pair; she only wished she knew how Henry was doing, fighting with Cherche. Libra was so stoic as he cut down the enemy, and Olivia could hear him muttering prayers under his breath.

“Naga why,” Libra sighed, throwing his now broken stave to the ground after running it over Anna’s twisted arm, “Olivia, behind you!”

She deflected an enemy’s stave with her sword easily, turning to who she thought was Libra to ask if he had any elixers on him if not his stave when she felt one, two, three sharp pains in her stomach, then her breast. A quiet gasp of ‘oh’ escaped from her lips as she stumbled back on the battlefield with arrows in her, looking down at her torso and not quite registering that it was her blood seeping all over her clothing. Olivia dropped to her knees, vision going blurry as she wondered if Libra had taken down the archer with a throw of his axe. She heard shouting faintly in the distance, eyelids fluttering. ‘Not this outfit,’ she thought faintly, fingers coming away red from the gauzy sash, ‘Henry loves this outfit.’

A hoarse scream cut through the air; she felt familiar hands on her back, supporting her as the battle continued on. She opened her eyes, staring up at Henry, whose eyes were open for once, wild and dark like a raging storm as he knelt next to her. He said her name over and over, shaking hands gliding over her wounds. Cherche stood next to him, trying to pull him away and telling him to give Libra room. He screamed again, pushed the woman back with bloodied hands. Olivia wanted to chastise him. That’s no way to treat a fellow soldier, she thought, but it was too hard to speak. She saw Cherche send up a signal for a medic, praying it would be seen in the chaos.

She heard Henry scream again, his voice raw and animalistic, any words unrecognizable, growing fainter by the second. Libra muttered a prayer over her but she didn’t want that now, she wanted her husband. I want to see your face, she thought, shivering all over, Your real face.

“Henry?” she asked faintly, gazing up at the sky as she heard his footsteps running away, the smell of something burning filling the air when she closed her eyes.

-

She awoke in an unfamiliar tent, not her own, no, Henry wasn’t next to her. But Princess Lissa was, a worry line on her sweet face as she continued working her stave over Olivia’s bandaged body.

“Princess?” she asked, wincing as she felt something burn inside her, “What happened, where’s...where’s the fighting?” Lissa hurried out apologies, something about how she knew the stave burned with particularly bad wounds.

“Shh, Olivia, don’t strain yourself or Maribelle will get mad at me for letting you wake up,” Lissa said, pressing a cool cloth against her forehead, “You suffered some nasty injuries. Those arrows had poison in them, and you’re lucky I managed to stop it from spreading.” Olivia winced when she touched her torso, wondering if there would be ugly scars. Lissa shook her head.

“Don’t worry, I’ve kept it from scarring. We didn’t have much of that ointment left, but I know you’re a dancer...it just seemed like the right kind of situation to use it; wouldn’t want to kill your career,” Lissa said, pulling her stave away and squeezing Olivia’s hand. “We almost lost you, y’know? I was so scared, but I knew you’d pull through. Just take it easy for a few days. And don’t look so upset,” she smiled, giving her a thumbs up, “We won because of your husband after all! The whole army keeps talking about how brave he was, fighting for Ylisse like that.”

Wait.

Because of Henry?

“I’m confused,” Olivia said, looking up at Lissa, “What did he do?” The last thing she could remember were his manic screams. Lissa’s eyes went wide as she fumbled with her hands, as if trying to figure out how to explain what he’d done.

“After we carted you off, he flew into a rage. I’d never seen him like that; he’s always so calm when he’s fighting. But he took out one of his fire tomes and just...started setting the enemy ablaze. It was a real sight,” she said, “The whole army couldn’t believe that Henry was fighting so passionately. Nobody could get near him, it was like his whole body was possessed by his magic. And he kept saying your name too, like it was part of the curse…” Olivia felt herself wanting to tear up again, and not because of the pain this time.

“I want to see him,” Olivia said, trying to get out of the bed only to be forced back into it by a surprisingly strong Lissa, “Let me see my husband!”

“What did I just say?” Lissa exclaimed, “You need to rest! Besides, you’ll be mostly healed by tomorrow. Chrom told me to speed things up so we could get moving. So don’t worry Olivia, your husband will still be there. Just sleep now.”

-

The next time she woke up, Henry was at her bedside, looking even more haggard than she undoubtedly did. His white hair hung in his face, dark circles under his tired looking eyes. He held her tiny hand in his bony one, and she ran her fingers over his bruised knuckles.

“Hi,” she said, trying to give him her best smile as she sat up in bed. Without a word, he leaned in to kiss her, so un-Henry like with how he did. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, like he never wanted to let her go again. When he pulled away, she smiled again, “I’m fine, dear.” Henry stared at the ground again.

“I’m not scared of dying,” he said bluntly, “I expected to my whole life. But it’s different now...it’s different…” he whispered, squeezing her hand again, “Blood is a beautiful thing. It trickles so nicely and the color goes with everything. Except you,” Henry said, turning to look at her, “I don’t like red on you. I don’t want you dying before me,” he said, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss the pads of her fingers, ones he’d seen bloodied just a day ago, “I want us to decompose in the same grave side by side for all eternity. If you die, I go with you to the afterlife. That’s what love is to me.” She didn’t know what to say. Henry kissed the palm of her hand, and her wrist.

“You won’t lose me so easily, Henry,” Olivia promised, “I love you too much...Lissa told me what you did. Heh, I’m honored you’d go on a rampage for me,” she joked.

Henry leaned against her, running his fingers over her bandages, fresh unbloodied ones that Lissa had put on just as a precaution, though she’d healed. She lay in an immodest state, nothing but bandages and her smallclothes to cover herself, but she couldn’t find it in her to care as Henry kissed her neck where he knew she was weak. He groaned, licking at her soft skin, and she felt heat coil in her stomach.

“I thought I’d never be able to touch you again,” he said as he ran his fingers over her breasts through the bandages, causing her to go bright red as he started unwrapping her. That made him giggle, “Haha, you’re like a present! The best present in the world.” She felt comforted knowing he could still joke, but still felt incredibly nervous.

“Henry, we’re in the medical tent! Someone could walk in–” he kissed her mid word as he pulled the bandages off, cupping her round breasts in his cold hands.

“Maribelle owed me a favor,” he responded, “And I need my wife now.” Henry gazed down at her naked torso, taking in the new shiny patches of skin where her wounds had been. He bent his head to kiss one at the top of her breast, shedding his cape to the floor and crawling into the cramped bed with her. Without much delicacy he pulled off her smallclothes, leaving her naked beneath him. “You’re beautiful,” he said, and Olivia waited for the comparison to being as pretty as corpse full of maggots or a dying swan, but Henry merely mouthed at her breasts, tonguing her hardening nipples until she squeaked.

She tugged at the front of his shirt, and he reluctantly took a break from sucking on her to divest himself of his clothes. With a blush, she noticed he was already hard and leaking as he went back to kissing healed injuries, moving down her body. “So beautiful,” he repeated as he kissed her soft, ticklish stomach, making her laugh. She could see him smile against her skin. He loved to make her laugh.

He nestled himself between her thighs, kissing the top of her mound and she blushed, realizing what he was about to do. Henry hadn’t done this yet in the short time they’d be married; they’d been practically too busy for sex. Nipping at her inner thigh, he brought his fingers up to her slit, working them inside as he placed his lips over her clit and sucked gently. Olivia clapped her hands over her mouth to hold back her moans as Henry continued to lap at her.

“Not good,” he said, pumping his fingers faster, “I want to hear you, Olivia. Let me hear my wife yell my name.” Henry flicked his tongue against her clit again and she wailed this time, trying to snap her legs shut. Henry held them apart with his free hand, still licking her juices up. She panted and whined, arching her back as he thrust his fingers inside. He was so driven, ignoring his own needs as he focused on making her cum. It made her wish they could take a week off from the war and just stay in bed.

“I love you,” she cried out, squeezing her own breasts as Henry added another finger, “I love you so much, Henry. I’m yours–aah!” she moaned as he curled his fingers inside her, thrusting against something different. He must’ve sensed the good change and did it again, sucking on her clit as he growled ‘mine’ until she practically sobbed his name, grasping at the bedsheets as she shook all over.

When she came she did it with his name on her lips, clenching around his fingers and coming on his tongue as she bit down on her knuckle hard enough to break skin. Henry lifted his head, noticing the shallow cut and bringing it to his mouth to suck on. His eyes shone with his arousal as he lapped at her broken skin. Afterwards he kissed her, and she could taste herself, her cum and a hint of her blood, on his tongue. It really shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did.

“You taste so good,” he said, arms around her waist as he changed their positions, pulling her into his lap, “I could eat you all day.” She felt how hard he was against her inner thigh and blushed, still unable to process that he got that way because of her.

“Do you want to be...inside of me now? Maybe we’ll end up finding our own future child after this,” she joked, spreading her legs a little more, “I hope he gets your hair.” Henry shook her head, reaching his fingers back down to her sex to rub against the slickness.

“I want to watch you ride my fingers first,” he said, his eyes open just a little as he grinned deviously, “All I need is to know you feel good because of me.” Olivia flushed red again by how forward he was but nodded as she rocked down on his thrusting fingers, arms around his shoulders as they kissed.

It was times like this that she was grateful for Frederick’s hellish fitness hours for giving her and Henry good stamina.


End file.
